


Birthday Special

by flameoh



Series: post timeskip tkkg [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Marriage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Content, Smut, but in the sexy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameoh/pseuds/flameoh
Summary: It's Kei's birthday and he wants to try a little bit of BDSM. More so the BD than the SM.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: post timeskip tkkg [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875673
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	Birthday Special

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is the first time i've written explicit smut and shared it so bear with me. also as i was writing it, it felt really slow so sorry if it's not as sexy. i'm kind of considering this as a follow up to the [tsukikage fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699018) i wrote about them getting engaged. ALSO i forgot they were married in here so i had to change all the boyfriends/fiances to husbands and tsukishimas/kageyamas to keis and tobios. sorry if i missed any. i hope you like it!

“Eh, I don’t know about this one,” Tobio held a strip of cloth in his hands unsurely.

“It’s my birthday, you said we could do anything I wanted. But,” Kei leaned towards his boyfriend’s-- _ husband’s _ (he couldn’t quite get used to it yet)--sitting position and placed a kiss on his nose. “If you don’t want to, we won’t,” he placed a second kiss on his jaw, trailing his lips down his neck.

“Mmm,” Tobio closed his eyes and put his arms around Kei’s neck. “I’ll try it, but if I don’t like it--”

“I’ll make sure we stop right away,” Kei mumbled, fingering the collar of Tobio’s shirt so he could put his lips on the bone there, too. Tobio pushed him away slightly to kiss his lips; Kei smiled into it and brushed his fingers against Tobio’s jaw. He pulled away only to grab the tie next to him. 

“Let me see you,” he said quietly. Tobio blushed and stood off of the bed, taking off his shirt and sliding off his sweatpants. It revealed a set of lingerie, panties that were meant for women and didn’t really hold everything together, connected to garter belts and thigh high socks. Kei swallowed. It was his idea, but seeing it manifested in front of him was totally different. He felt a tingling below his waist.

“What safe word do you want to use?” He asked softly. He felt a sense of fondness as he watched Tobio frown and glance around the room for any ideas.

“Frog.”

Kei glanced at his jersey lying over his bag and snorted. “Fitting.” He gestured to him with two fingers and the other man kneeled back on the bed. Tobio offered up his wrists and set them in Kei’s lap. He tied the tie around Tobio’s wrists in the way he saw online. “Too tight?” He shook his head.

“Okay,” Kei lifted the blindfold in his hand. “After I put this on, we’ll start, alright?” Tobio nodded, and Kei saw his Adam’s Apple bob in his throat. He shifted around Tobio to apply the fabric correctly, then adjusted it. “Can you see?” Tobio shook his head. “Remember, I need to hear words. I won’t be able to tell if you actually don’t like something.”

“No, I can’t,” he said. Kei could hear the nervousness in his voice. He smiled and brushed his fingers over Tobio jaw, making him jump slightly.

“Relax,” he whispered, going in for a kiss. He turned the younger boy and pushed him down on the bed. “Lift your arms above your head,” he commanded. It felt weird giving orders to Tobio , almost like he was in a position of power. But that’s kind of what BDSM was about, wasn’t it?

He ran his hands lightly down Tobio’s chest. He watched him grab at the pillowcase near his head. He looked scared. Kei grimaced.

“Tobio, if you really don’t want to do this, I told you we don’t have to.”

“No, no, I’m just nervous. Do… what you want.”

Kei sighed and cautiously tugged at the top of the panties. They were lacy and pink, with a tiny bow in the center. He leaned down and placed a wet kiss above the band. He looked up to gauge Tobio’s reaction; he wanted to make sure he wasn’t nervous throughout the whole endeavor, otherwise this wouldn’t be fun for either of them.

He ran his hand down his legs and hooked his fingers underneath the garter belts, snapping them back against Tobio’s thighs. He jumped but didn’t say anything. Kei worked his way up his thighs, kissing and sucking the soft parts of his inner thighs; the rest were covered in muscle, but he loved that about him. He lifted the heavy limbs over his shoulders, wrapping them around him.

“Mmm,” he hummed, feeling up the back of his thighs and kissing at his hips. One hand traveled up Tobio’s chest and lightly brushed over his nipple. “You’re so pretty,” he licked at the small red spot he was previously sucking on. He heard his partner let out a heavy exhale at the various touches. Kei grinned at the sight; he could see the blush making its way down his face to his chest. He could see him squirm ever so slightly whenever Kei paused his touching. He could see his cock trapped in the lace twitch gently whenever he sucked on his skin.

Boldly, Kei placed the flat of his tongue against the bulging lace, earning a gasp from Tobio. He licked over it, his spit seeping onto his cock through the small openings of the delicate fabric. He heard his husband whimper. He tightened his legs around Kei, trying to bring him closer to his crotch.

“Mm, you like that?”

“Yeah,” Tobio breathed out. Kei crawled up his body, pressing his still clothed body against Tobio’s.

“You be a good boy, now,” Kei muttered into his neck as Tobio pressed his hips up into Kei’s. “I’m in charge right now.” He scraped his teeth over the soft skin of his neck, darted his tongue out to soothe the spot before biting into it. Tobio let out a yelp but didn’t say anything. Biting was a thing Kei liked, but usually Tobio just went along with it for the other’s satisfaction.

Kei brought his mouth down to one of his nipples, sucking on it while playing with the other one between his fingers. He pulled on it with his teeth, and Tobio tensed under him.

“K-Kei…” he whined.

“What? Do you not like when I play with you?” Kei pressed his own erection into the one that had been growing underneath him. He pressed his mouth to Tobio;s. He pushed his tongue against the other’s, suddenly getting an idea when coming in contact with the hot, wet feeling. He grinned, pulling away and taking off his shirt. He stood up and removed his pants and boxers, cautiously climbing back over his partner’s expectant form. He sat on Tobio’s chest, causing him to look a bit confused. He took Tobio’s face in his hands.

“Get ready to use your tongue, baby.” Tobio’s face relaxed as he realized what was about to happen. He adjusted his stance and tapped his dick against the other boy’s lips. Tobio hesitantly opened his mouth. Kei slowly guided his cock in between the lips he’s kissed so many times. Tobio opened wider to accommodate the intrusion. Kei hummed as Tobio’s tongue flicked against his head. His mouth fell open at the heat inside of him, goosebumps scattering across his body. He let out a low moan, holding onto Tobio’s face as he slid deeper in the wetness of his husband’s mouth.

“If something hurts or you can’t breathe, bring your hands over to touch my head, okay?” Kei remembered he wouldn’t be able to speak and swallowed nervously. Shit, he was already messing this up. But Tobio’s tongue swirling around his head assured him. He bit his lip, trying to go deep into Tobio’s throat as slow as possible.

The sight sure was something to see. Kei was usually the one to get his face fucked, but seeing his dick disappear down his husband’s throat was something else. He felt his face get warm, a boiling feeling bubbling up in his abdomen. He leaned forward, shivering when he hit the back of his throat, and put a hand on the wall behind their bed. He grabbed Tobio’s head by his hair and slowly pulled and pushed as he began to fuck him. He moaned after seeing Tobio hollow out his cheeks. He could feel his mouth water. God, he just wanted to wreck him, but he didn’t want to hurt his pretty little face.

He steadily quickened his pace. It was a different feeling than when they had sex normally, or even when Tobio (rarely) gave him blowjobs. He could feel his throat occasionally attempting to swallow around him, creating a pressure that made Kei melt and almost shove himself into the other’s face. He could feel his own dick throbbing, leaking, growing hot and searing as Tobio’s tongue attempted to massage the side of it. He let out ghastly sounds, trying to restrain himself from moving too hard and hurting his partner as he went even quicker. Oh, he wanted to cum. He could, if he stayed here for a couple more minutes, the feeling an absolutely blissful experience. But he needed to give Tobio some attention, too.

He managed to shakily slow to a stop, breathing heavily and licking his lips. He noticed how pink and plump Tobio’s had gone around him, and he smiled. He pulled away eventually, the tip of his cock red and irritated from the friction, and Tobio gasped for a breath. Kei ran his thumb over the other’s lips; he simply liked looking at them.

“That was really good, baby,” he breathed out, petting his face. Tobio nodded along, his entire face flushed. “Words, sweetie,” Kei whispered in encouragement.

Tobio hesitated. Kei knew he wasn’t so good with words, but his embarrassment at the very least was cute. “I-I’m glad you liked it.”

Kei backed away enough to lift his chin and place a kiss on the underside of his jaw. “Very much so.” He muttered. He climbed off of him, already itching to put his dick back somewhere to get that friction and pleasure that would eventually give him release. He noticed Tobio’s own cock was straining against the light pink of the lace panties clinging to his hips.

“Mm, seems like you liked it too,” he grabbed a handful of Tobio’s balls, wiggling his fingers around them in an attempt to massage through the strings of fabric. “Turn over,” he told him. Tobio obeyed and flipped himself on his stomach, his arms still stretched out past his head. There wasn’t much else he could do with them, but that’s what Kei wanted.

He held Tobio’s hips tightly and pulled them up so his ass was held high, earning a small grunt from the younger man. He quickly grabbed the lube sitting by and set it next to his own leg.

“You look so pretty for me,” Kei noted with a playfulness in his voice. He grabbed his ass cheeks in his hands, squeezing the skin and pulling them apart to stare in between them. Tobio whimpered. Kei smirked at the bare pinks and browns of his skin around his hole. He had shaved of his own volition. He noticed Tobio’s hole twitch slightly, and he could feel his own dick do the same.

“How about we take these off?” Kei pulled on the band of the panties. They stretched before giving Tobio’s cock the freedom it wanted; he heard him sigh, and he shifted his position. Kei licked his lips, turning himself on as he watched himself pull down the panties slowly, keeping aware of the garter belt and high socks. He was going to keep those on. He slid them off his legs and tossed them onto a nearby space on the bed.

Grabbing his ass again, Kei leaned down and placed soft kiss after soft kiss across his butt. One of his favorite pastimes was grabbing his husband’s butt. He couldn’t believe he could do it for the rest of his life. He smiled into a kiss he placed above his hole; he let his tongue dart out quickly, already making Tobio whimper. He didn’t do it often, but he  _ knew  _ how much Tobio liked getting rimmed. He started with wet kisses, his mouth salivating with each moan that came from his lover’s mouth. When he fully licked him, he relished the feeling of Tobio’s tight muscle twitching and puckering under his tongue. He hummed, hoping the other would feel the vibration from his mouth as he pushed onto the hole with his tongue. He swirled it around and squeezed the skin of the younger man’s hips tighter the more he felt him shake.

As soon as he heard Kageyama groan and wiggle his hips towards Kei, he pulled away. “Be patient,” he told him simply. He squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers and touched lightly at his hole; it puckered at the feeling--mostly likely the chill of the lube. Kei slowly pushed a finger in. Tobio gasped, and Kei bit his lip when he squeezed around his finger. “Relax, baby.” Kei slowly pushed his finger in and out until he felt it was loose enough to put in a second. Tobio let out a strangled moan, and the older grinned.

“How does it feel?”

“G-good,” Tobio breathed. “I really like your fingers.”

“Oh, do you?” Kei pressed down hard on his inner walls towards his stomach. Tobio let out a few incomprehensible noises, shoving his face and chest into the bed. “Aw, you like that?” Kei rubbed harshly against Tobio’s insides. He moaned and whined, and Kei knew he would be dripping with precum. The sounds made his head light with lust, the desire to ravish him and fuck him into the bed until he screamed his name. Neither were that loud in bed, but he wanted to see how far he could push his little Tobio.

“Nnnh, I’m gonna--”

“No you’re not,” Kei pulled his hand away abruptly, and Tobio made a sound that made him think he was crying. He glanced over to check on him. He wouldn’t be able to tell with the blindfold, but he took the fact that he didn’t say their safe word as a good sign. He snickered as he saw a pile of drool on the bed next to Tobio’s face.

He didn’t want Tobio to cum prematurely. He weighed his options, not having had the time to put a third finger in. He looked down at himself. He was achingly hard. He measured his fingers against his dick and frowned. He didn’t want to hurt Tobio. Despite the fact that they were doing BDSM for the first time, out of the two of them, Kei was the one who was more masochistic, and Tobio was the one who was more sadistic. They were both, however, fairly dominant when it came to sex.

“Kei.” It was half a whine and half a question.

“Mmhm,” he hummed, slathering the cold liquid along his shaft. He shivered at it and felt a little uncomfortable, but he knew it was only going to be temporary. He leveled Tobio’s hips with his own and touched his tip to his hole. He pushed in.

“Ah,  _ ah! _ ”

“Does it hurt?” He asked once his head was in.

“N-no, it was just a little unexpected.”

Kei pushed in more, wincing at how overwhelmingly tight he was. He groaned and splayed a hand over Tobio’s lower back. He closed his eyes and breathed out once he filled his husband. He opened his eyes to see Tobio grappling for a hold on the sheets, struggling against the bonds on his wrists.

Kei began moving without warning, taking shallow strokes before he felt like Tobio’s muscles weren’t painfully wrapped around him. He pulled out then pushed back in, moaning at the friction across all sides of his cock. Tobio groaned into a pillow, arching his back.

“That’s it, baby,” Kei spoke, feeling energy pulse through his body. “Relax. Focus on how I feel.” He pushed back in harder, feeling a tang on his tongue as Tobio clenched around him. He thrust harder, faster, wanting to hear more and more of Tobio’s voice.

“Nng, ahh,” he breathed out, pushing against Kei as he shoved himself into him.

“Louder, baby,” the warmth around him made him want to release immediately, but he held on. He could feel their skin and muscles rubbing together, heating his insides and increasing the pit of pleasure in the bottom of his abdomen. Tobio whined in protest, his mouth hanging open as he breathed heavily onto the sheets.

“It’s only us, baby, no need to be embarrassed,” Kei tried to rub his hand down his side encouragingly, but was too distracted by how good he felt; the pleasure muddled his brain and didn’t allow him to think straight. A low groan erupted from his throat, and his hips snapped forward, causing Tobio to cry out.

“Ah, more!”

“Harder?”

“Harder,” Tobio confirmed. Kei tried his best; he didn’t have as much energy as Tobio usually had, but he stared down anyway, trying his best to focus. He gripped Tobio’s hips in both hands and pulled him onto his dick each time he thrust, grunting at the force he was using. The sight of his cock disappearing into his husband, the pink skin surrounding him and sucking him in, was a sight to behold. It made his mouth water, and he imagined his dick was leaking as well.

“Mmm,” Tobio whined. “I’m gonna cum. Kei,  _ Kei _ , I’m gonna cum.”

“Do it, baby, cum for me,” he bent over, grinding harshly against Tobio’s ass as he wrapped his hand around the other’s cock for the first time that night and started pumping it. Tobio called out, his hips hitching at the contact, and Kei felt the warm sticky liquid collect in his palm. He squeezed Tobio, dipping a finger under his foreskin to make him moan shrilly once more, before slowing his pace slightly and bringing his dirtied fingers to his mouth. He couldn’t help it. He’d sucked off Tobio so many times, he’d gotten used to the taste.

“Keep going,” Tobio managed through strangled breaths. “Keep going until you cum, baby.”

Kei felt a sharp pang of pleasure in his dick as he stared at the other’s face. Only now was he regretting the blindfold; he wished he could see Tobio’s eyes as he said it, filled with bliss and love for him. Kei obliged, rutting against his partner while he sucked his fingers slathered in Tobio’s cum. He moaned against his own fingers, feeling Tobio throb all around him at the over stimulation. Tobio himself was breathing heavily and letting out uncharacteristic high pitched whines into his hand.

Kei slammed into his ass, and both of the men called out. “God, Tobio, god…” He tried to push himself farther as he released, feeling the need to shove into Tobio even more.

He didn’t pull out until he felt himself growing soft, staying with his hands gripping Tobio’s hips shakily, panting alongside his partner. He took a deep breath, trying not to move too suddenly to shock Tobio. He gently rubbed his hip.

“Lie down, baby, I’m going to get a towel.” If there was one thing Kei hated about sex, it was the clean up. Sure, it was all fun in the moment, but once his hand was covered in cum and it was coming out of his husband’s ass, it was going to get messy. Of course, it would’ve been less messy if he wore a condom, but they didn’t on special occasions, like today.

He wiped his hand and moved quickly to get to his husband. His hands were still tied, and he couldn’t see anything.

“You okay, baby?” Kei muttered next to his reddened ear, both of their pleasure-fueled blushes still present on their skin. He lifted the blindfold off with one hand as he removed the excess cum and lube with the other. Tobio nodded faintly.

“Words, baby,” he reminded him. He could already tell how much he’d come down by how tired he looked. He would pass out if Kei didn’t give him something soon.

“Yeah,” he mumbled quietly. Kei did his best to get rid of the towel and reach for his hands to untie them.

“Do your wrists hurt?” He asked, trying to take note of every reaction and emotion on his face.

He shook his head. “No.”

“Good. Can you put these on?” He held out a pair of clean underwear to Tobio, who reached out with shaky hands. Kei stumbled as he hurried to put his own on. “Here, I’ll help you.” Tobio sat back, his cheeks a pretty rosy color, as Kei did the work for him, removing the garter belts and socks as well. It was nice while it lasted, he thought. He quickly retrieved a strawberry milk drink and some ice cream from their kitchen before he came back to wrap Tobio tightly in a blanket. He pulled him next to him in the bed, bringing his laptop over.

“Don’t pass out on me, okay?” He held his face gently in his hands and placed a small kiss to his lips, trying not to think about how he defiled them earlier. Tobio hummed. Kei handed him the milk and rolled his eyes at how Tobio’s eyes sparkled. He pushed his hair back and ran his hand through it. He kissed his forehead while he sipped on his milk, satisfied. Kei chuckled.

“Did you like it?”

Tobio nodded and leaned onto him. “Now I know what I want to do for my birthday.”

“Can’t wait,” Kei laughed and used his laptop to turn on a movie, an arm around his husband in the best embrace he could give him right now. He browsed through the movies on Netflix, trying to find Tobio’s favorite.

“I feel like I’m going to be sore tomorrow,” Tobio mumbled.

“Do you want some medicine? I can make you some tea if I hurt your throat--”

“No, no, it’s fine. Just cuddles.”

“Ah, yes,” Kei said, a note of sarcasm in his voice. “The best medicine for mister Tobio.” Tobio smiled and blinked slowly. He pressed his cheek into Kei’s chest and tried his best to entangle their legs despite the blanket that was wrapped around his body.

Tobio hummed. “Kei?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Tobio.”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i really projected my own interests onto tsukishima lol im sorry im a freak. thinking about writing a follow up for kageyama's birthday but it wouldn't be any time soon. in the meantime, check out my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/bluefiames) thanks for reading!


End file.
